RPlog:The Burial of Gavin Shai
The escape attempt that hadn't worked still fresh in his mind, as well as the beating he'd recieved freshly remembered by recently repaired ribs, Gavin wisely has been very silent, until he spots a planet. Lush and Green, this was a far cry from Tatooine, where he'd somehow expected to be going. "Where are we?" He asks breaking the silence, the planet's surface rushing through as they fly towards a clearing. It wasn't the familiar Mikassa, it had the wrong kind of vegitation to be Ithor or Myrkyr for that matter. Looking, well to put it into words, hostile, this planet was not immediately recognizable. Tyy'sun featheres the throttle of The Envy, bringing the craft downward towards the mountains. A thunderstorm rages nearby, its black cloud formations flashing with a spider web of lightning angrily and sending a torrent of pelting rain to the mountains below. Another peak passes underneath the belly of the freighter and far in the distance a flashing beacon of some sort can just be made out through the storm. Suddenly rain hits the ship in full blast and Gavin may worry about Tyy'sun ability to pilot the aged craft as The Trader's Envy jostles heavily from the forces of the storm. The Twi'lek sits silently and cold in his flight chair, not responding to Gavin's inquery of their location. Cockpit -- Trader's Envy This is a small cockpit with 2 pairs of crew stations one behind the other. The front two stations are facing forward, while the rear pair face each side of the cockpit. In front of the stations is a window that gives view to the splendor of space. To the aft is the only exit, and it leads down a turning corridor. Any further questions were cut short as Gavin is jostled around, realizing now how a bug inside a jar feels when the child holding it shakes profusely. In one of the calmer moments of the fight against the storm, Gavin remarks, "You know if you kill us we can't do whatever we came here for." As the ship shaking and the sound of rain pelting down continue, Gavin clasps his hands as best he can against the crash webbing he's strapped into. It wasn't much of a grip, but this was one of those situations where holding on paid off. Through the view of the cockpit window the two beings can see the flashing red beacon and the forms of something moving around grows large along with the ground - a jetty of hard land. The rain eases off considerably, and The Envy eavens out under Tyy'sun's control. It seems the storm is beginning to pass this point of the area. Thankfully nothing drastic has occured to the ship and all systems appear functional. The YT-100 extends it's landing gear and Tyy presses a few buttons on the control pannel before lowering the frieght to the hard clay and dirt surface of the jetty. Outside the silloette of a workers site of some sort can be seen, illuminated only by the flashes of lightning and the crashing of thunder outside... Tyy'sun unstraps his harness and stands as The Envy's engines begin their oscillating decline in rpms and systems begin shutting down or re-initializing. Taking the cigar from his mouth and crushing it onto an area of the pilots panel formed into an astray, the Twi'lek lays a somber gaze into the eyes of Gavin Shai, "It's the end of the road, Gavin... " he says coldly, and steps past the bound man. A moment later Gavin can feel his wrists go free, the stun restraints no longer attached together. The Cockpit door slides open with a swish. Something was going on, something big. Maybe he'd get another chance to escape here on this world, which out the viewport was incredibly different, pools of mud, colored gas escaping as if the place were full of gysers, this Shai recognizes. They were on Trandosha, in the middle of nowhere on Trandosha to be more exact. Gavin remembers someone being executed and tossed into the mud not far from where he imagines they are. Was that to be his fate? Shot and shoved into the acid like glop. "What are we doing here?" He asks unstrapping himself from the webbing and then rising to follow Tyy'sun. Tyy'sun steps outside the cockpit and towards the descending ramp of The Envy's cabin, his lekku writhing down the back of his preter long coat as he goes. Gouts of steam exhaust through vents on freighters underbelly and mix with the light rain outside. Downt he ramp Tyy'sun goes and the Twi'lek stands beside the ramp, waiting for Gavin, "Move." he commands, nodding towards the workers site.. The "worker's site" can be seen more clearly now.. a dig site worked by GTS droids, who have piled a heap of dirt and mud to the side of a large hole in the ground. The mechanical beings move methodically at their business, using hand tools and a small digging machine. The machine is not idle to the side of the dig, and the droids appear to be putting the finishing touches on the site. Tyy'sun's hand is in his satchel. Having considered rushing the Twi'lek, Gavin makes notice of where the man's hand is and thinks better of it. Giving Tyy'sun a glare that would cause young children nightmare's he takes in the scene outside as he pauses at the top of the ramp. Then he turns to Tyy'sun, facing him directly and says. "I would've at least dressed up for your funeral." A deep hole, droids to cover it, what else could this be but an execution? The rain rolls over the Twi'lek's features, wetting him and his spacer garb down as he looks up at Gavin... he takes a step onto the platform and pulls the remote from the satchel. "There is only one way out of the Syndicate, Shai... you know that." he nods towards the site again, "Go with pride or make this more difficult than it has to be.. your choice." The Twi'lek's eyes flash dangerous, and thunder lolls across the site. Tyy'sun looks deadly in the odd lighting of the storm, a grim expression on his visage. "Indren wasn't man enough to show himself then? Couldn't stomach watching you kill an old friend." Easy way, or hard way, such a tough decision, but in the end there was really no choice. Gavin couldn't go quietly, couldn't go without a fight, wouldn't make this easy on the twi'lek. His fists together he launches them both towards Tyy'sun's gut hoping to catch him off guard. Gavin rolls a 12 for his BRAWLING skill. An Average roll! Tyy'sun rolls a 17 for his DODGE skill. A Good roll! Tyy'sun frowns, having fully expected the attack. He steps backwards, eyes staring daggers into Gavin as a sneer crosses his lips. Gavin's shock restrains puslate, sending throb after throb of terrible pain and nerve disorienting energy into his arms, legs and abdomen. Tyy's says nothing, his face a mask of disgust, either with Gavin, or the situation itself. Nobody in the galaxy would blame him for trying, but as he lies there writhing with the pulating daggers of energy Gavin realizes that for that very reason everyone in the galaxy also would have expected the move. No surprise then that it didn't work. Seemed with Shai things would go the easy way, after all you couldn't resist much when you were losing a battle with your own nerves. Signals getting routed the wrong place, Gavin tries to unclench his fist only to have his left leg kick out involuntarily. He was at the mercy of the Twi'lek, and for some reason heavily doubts that word is even in Tyy'sun's vocabulary. Tyy'sun pulls a comlink from his preter longcoat pocket and addresses the droids through it, summoning them. "I could have stunned you and just dragged out out here unconscious, Gavin - but I would hardly be so thoughtless as to not allow you a final chance to avoid this messy affair." he says as he kneels down beside the flopping man. He reaches down and steadies the man's body as the droids walk up the ramp and grab a rough hold on the man, turning to drag him down into the mud and rain and across the dirty surface of Trandoshen to his awaiting grave. Tyy'sun follows behind silently, broodingly, the lightning displaying around the area. As the droids reach the crest of the hole in the ground, it's depth becomes apparant, 7 ft. Within the shadows there is a transperisteel coffin, its shape unmistakable. On the side of the coffin is a machine apparatus, also enclosed in a protective box, and a pipe juts perhaps ten feet into the air from this portion. Roughly, Gavin is lowered into the hole and placed into the coffin by the droids, who slip a bit on the mud and in the rain. The Twi'lek oversees it all from the lips of the hole, arms folded, still frowning. Powerless to stop any of this, though like the Twi'lek had said he would have been anyway. Gavin notices the machine, not standard for a burial, unless it was some sort of flamethrower/cremetorium machine, but it didn't look like any such machine he'd ever seen. It didn't really look like anything he'd seen before. Unable to speak Gavin silently is buried, the only sounds the thunder and patter of rain, and the occasional squabble from the droids as one slips in the mud. So this was it, now the Twi'lek would shoot him from atop the grave, and nobody who cared what happened to Gavin would know. He'd simply have disappeared. Hard to think that after all he'd been through, all he'd survived that things would end this way. Tyy'sun crouches down on the top of the hole and watches as the droids stay down there with him, holding the transparisteel lid to the box and setting it into place, sliding it closed.. the lid stops it's sliding at about chest level, trapping Gavin's body in, but keeping enough space so that Gavin can hear and talk to the perching Twi'lek above. The rain falls from the sky and into Gavin's eyes and face and several minutes pass as his stun begins to wear off, returning coordination to his head and chest and talking ability. A hose whick is attacked to the side of the coffin gurgles and suddenly sucks the accumilated water out of the fancy box. Tyy'sun looks down at Gavin and finally speaks, "Through death one must go to be out of the Black Sun, my friend.. you wanted out - and now you are out. This portal is the only way, I am afraid - for your departure from the Syndicate must be by our standards. Disloyalty cannot be tolerated.. and so, Gavin Shai - I release you of all ties to your former associates." Unfortunately this wasn't the first time Gavin had heard a speech like this and the previous one comes back hauntingly. Ernest Pallando shooting off his left leg with an AA-8 shotgun, and telling him that by severing his limb, he had severed all of Gavin's ties to his now ex-wife. "So what now?" Gavin asks, trying to put on a brave front despite the fear dwelling deep within his bones. They'd drained all the water so they didn't want him to drown. "Why am I still alive?" He asks, not understanding, but trying to look at the machine he'd seen earlier he wonders again if it might just be a new agent of death that he'd not yet come across. "All beings die, Gavin.. it is a natural process.. you too will die." A dark smile graces the lips of Tyy'sun, "But you will experience death more fully than most. You will taste its flavor. You will ride it like steed into your future.. Death and you will become old friends, as you and Indren perhaps.. and you will know fully what it means to be severed from the Syndicate." The Twi'lek spits a glob of saliva into the dirt below, "Close the coffin." he commands to the droids sharply. The droids walk back towards the coffin. This was it, this was the end. He was going to die a slow death as Tyy'sun had just spelled out in so much detail. Refusing to beg for his life, to give the Twi'lek that satisfaction he only says one thing further. He was dying and there was no reason not to. "Grant a man's last request, Mr. Eson. Tell Petra Doom that I loved her." With that the approaching droids arrive, no doubt to enclose the sarcophagus that would be his eternal resting place. Gavin sighs, again unable to change the situation and hopes that Eson is good enough to grant that final request. Tyy'sun says one last thing as the coffin lid is slid the rest of the way into place with a metallic sound, "Tell her yourself." and then silence as the transparisteel coffin shuts out all sound accept for some barely audible drops of rain on the lid. Gavin can see a distorted view of the hole around him, reaching upward, and the angry sky above, so dramatically displaying flashes and rolling thunder. A hiss of wind blows around Gavin suddenly, and air is pumped into the coffin by a quiet on the side. Soon the first of many clumps of dirt and clay land around and on top of the coffin as the hole is slowly filled. The Twi'lek has long dissapeared over the crest of the hole... Gavin Shai has been buried alive. Burial Site :In the middle of nowhere, amidst the jetty of land, is a jutting pole about 3 ft off the ground. It emits a radio singal identifying its exact location from the tip of the pole on a secret frequency. The pole is virtually invisible unless an observer knows what they are looking for, or who has a radio tuned into the secret frequency. Anonymous IC Encoded Transmission/From Trandoshan, a single data burst is sent. It is encoded with an outdated imperial code and is addessed to [[SSD Malevolence|HIMS Malevolence]]. If traced it originates from a remote area of the equally remote planet, but is bounced off many worlds. The data is: Gavin Shai -freq-42.42.42 If the frequency number is put into the com, a data stream showing Gavin Shai struggling in what appears to be a coffin from a tiny hidden camera within. There is a tracking signal underneath the data stream, leading to the following coordinates: Trandoshan, The Noose -- Lesser Nath Sighak. A distorted voice says, "Pick up Gavin Shai, Bounty posted 50,000 Credits - account# 709610. If not transferred upon discovery of burial site, Gavin's life is terminated. Burial of Gavin Shai, The